3699
3699: D / d (drums and drumsticks) (EKA: 3147) Joe Raposo sings "Dressed Up." (EKA: 3118) Are You The Monster That Ate The Television (EKA: 3148) Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing "Side By Side" (EKA: 3194) A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music") (EKA: 3146) The Bellhop Has To make 12 wake-up telephone calls (EKA: 3513) James Taylor Sings "Jellyman Kelly" with a bunch of kids Counting to 10 Artist: Keith Haring (EKA: 3152) Senior director Kermit is filming a movie and has Gladys the Cow direct the dancing scene even though she wanted to be the dancer. Kermit told Gladys that when she is ready to film the scene, she would count backwards from 4 to 1 and say "action." However Gladys misunderstand and counts forward and then say action. When she finally understand how to count backwards, she forgot what she was suppose to say after 1 until Kermit told her to say action in which Gladys starts to dance and messed up the scenery (EKA: 3458) Ladtbugs' Picnic (EKA: 3513) Story of Twelvia Artist: Irra Verbitsky (EKA: 3513) Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Why Can't We Live In A Hotel All The Time" (EKA: 3294) Speech Balloon: M - Mail (EKA: 3099) Counting 20 boxes Music: Joe Raposo (EKA: 3314) While Ernie is away visiting the Count, Bert has the place all to himself... or so he thinks! A group of sheep burst into the room and proceed to sing him a song ("Bert's Blanket") about how his blanket was made (with a flashback scene where Ernie is portrayed as a farmer). Bert then corrects them on the actual production phase M Is For Marvelous Martha (EKA: 3099) The Count reads some kids a poem about "The Countess Who Lived in the Woods." She is visited by cold, needy animals, all of whom she helps out by giving them the things she is about to count (EKA: 3147) Animal Department Store Elevator: 1 - 10 (EKA: 3118) Type-Writer Guy: M - Magic (EKA: 3099) Alphaquest: M The girl uses mittens to make monster mush, which is eaten by a Muppet monster (EKA: 3146) Part Of A Whole (EKA: 3294) Kathy plays a classroom fairy tale version of "Little Red Riding Hood" & learns better not to talk to strangers (EKA: 3195) Workmen construct a D building, filled with everything that begins with D (EKA: 3147) Rubber Stamps #12 (EKA: 3513) Wish You Were Here: Guadalupe, Arizona Big Bird conducts a child mariachi band, who sing "Viva Mexico." M for Moon Artist: Jeff Hale (EKA: 3099) Empty & Full Classroom (Time Lapse) (EKA: 3152) Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water (EKA: 3148) A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one (EKA: 3513) Letters In The Sand: M (EKA: 3146) Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming (EKA: 3147) Today's Secret Drawing is a fireman (EKA: 3147) Silly Willy, Silly Jilly, An Old Farmer & The Kidsongs Kids Sings "Fiddle-I-Dee" while the farmer has animals. Melba spells her name and her brother's name on their robot, Meltro A boy makes fruit salad Me and My M Artist: Bruce Cayard (EKA: 3146) Caterpillar Sings "Exercise, Exercise" Cookie Monster is about to eat a cookie, as a sad-looking girl approaches and stares at him. He tries to eat the cookie, but can't do it. He breaks the cookie in half and shares the cookie with the girl. He eats his half of the cookie. When the girl eats her half, she eats it just like Cookie Monster Man Carves A Wooden Horse (EKA: 3099) A boy shares his bubbles with some kids dancing in a field (EKA: 3449) Christian Bulaventira, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton Sings "Jeepers Creepers" (EKA: 3146) D For Darts (EKA: 3147) Category:Images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes